SandstormxFireflight: Mini Drabbles
by soptastic
Summary: A collection of mini drabbles and story ideas, centered around Sandstorm and Fireflight.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a collection of SandstormxFireflight mini drabbles, too long to be a "One Sentence" type of thing and too short to be posted on their own or in chapters. This was mostly written to get a feel for the characters and learn to portray them better. I'll add to this over time, and eventually may expand a few into longer stories. Until then, enjoy :)

* * *

**Savior **

Lying beneath the rubble, he heard the voice whisper his name, and he felt a hand brush against his arm. All it took was that one touch for Fireflight to know that everything would be alright; Sandstorm was here - he was saved.

**What's Best**

It was for the best, really. The Wreakers needed Sandstorm at his best, not constantly daydreaming about the jet. And Fireflight deserved someone else - someone who didn't need to hide things from him, or leave for weeks at a time, or that everyone else looked down on as a cold-sparked killer. Yes, it was better to break it off now, instead of letting cold reality do the job.

So why did it feel as if he'd ripped his spark in two?

**Priorities **

As soon as he returned to the Ark, the first thing Sandstorm did was find Fireflight. He needed to see the Aerialbot, to see him smile, and laugh, and to touch him and know that he was alright. Until then, nothing else mattered.

**Bring Him Home**

Every time the Wreakers left on a mission, Fireflight sent a prayer to Primus, pleading for Sandstorm to be able to come back to him. Little did he know that whenever the Aerialbots were sent out, Sandstorm, too, asked for his lover's safe return.

**Hell and Back**

He had searched, inquired, bribed, threatened, cajoled, taken out several favors, lied, stolen, attempted to out cheat Swindle, practically went to the Pit and back, and lost a fraggin' lot of money in the process - but seeing the pure, innocent joy on Fireflight's face as he unwrapped the set of high quality oil paints, Sandstorm knew it had been worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short, but I'm being plagued by plot bunnies and don't have enough time to finish them before the inspiration runs out. ; Plus, this is the first time in weeks that my computer has let me edit/post a story without trying to shut down.

This was inspired by elvenarchress' "Spiraling Out of Control" (chapter 4, #43 - Search). In my head, I think Sandstorm was talking to Top Spin, but it can really be any Wrecker.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, are you trying to live up to your namesake, or what?"

"...I was in the desert."

"Yeah, I can see that. The pile of sand at your feet kinda gives you away. What where you doing out in the desert?"

"Getting somethin' for 'Flight"

"Gettn' what?"

"Some little trinket he got as a gift. Don't remember what it was."

"Fireflight asked you to get it for him?"

"No - I just went an' got it."

"And you did this...why?"

"Well, 'Flight looked really upset; he thought he lost it in that dogfight earlier, and it was a gift and all, so..."

"Lemme get this straight: you went out into the middle of nowhere - on your own time - and got at least a ton of sand in your chasis, just to find some trinket for a mech you keep saying is barely just a 'friend', because he _seemed_ upset about losing it?"

"...is there a point here?"

"Yup; same point we've been trying to make for weeks."

"...slag off."

"Whatever you say, Sandy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First off, a million and one thank you's to everyone who has left me a review or added one of my stories to their watch or favorites; it really makes my day to hear that someone enjoyed reading one of my little drabbles. :D

The three drabblets here are from larger ficclets that I am currently working on and are still subject to changes. Additional notes will be at the bottom of the page.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Well, That's Odd**

"'Morning, Silverbolt." Sandstorm greeted the Aerialbot leader when he trudged out into the hallway. The jet's optics flickered wearily as he realized someone was talking to him, but quickly dimmed back down when he saw how bright the corridor was; it looked like he had been through another long, paperwork and meeting filled night.

"...oh, g'morning, Sandstorm." 'Bolt finally replied. "Is Fireflight..?"

"Still recharging," the Wrecker confirmed. Silverbolt nodded and - with what seemed to be a great deal of effort - fully onlined his optics. Wincing, the Aerialbot leader turned to look at the triplecharger, and froze on the spot.

Behind his battle mask and visor, Sandstorm blinked in confusion; the expression he saw on Silverbolt's face was one of shock, riddled with disbelief and...amusement?

* * *

**Fears**

Yes, he loved Sandstorm (he would never deny that), but sometimes the Wrecker was so fragging arrogant!

The mech wasn't invincible - if Sandstorm didn't learn to be more careful, he'd go from making it back scratched and dented, to coming back in pieces, to not returning at all...

Before he could stop himself, Fireflight was sobbing uncontrollably, arms circled around his midsection, trying with all of his might to put those thoughts out of his processor.

It was his greatest fear; the jet never admitted it aloud, scared that it might come true. He tried to be rational - they were in a war, after all, and the Wreckers were sent on some of the most dangerous missions; there was always a chance that the triplecharger would not survive.

But try as he might, the Aerialbot couldn't even begin to imagine his life without Sandstorm; if Sandstorm died, Fireflight was certain that everything in the world worth living for would die with him.

* * *

**Blessing**

The Aerialbot carefully tucked the music player and speakers into subspace; he saw the triplecharger wrap his arms around the jet, and watched his teammate melt into the Wrecker's embrace.

"Good luck, you two..." Slingshot whispered as he stepped back and disappeared into the shadows of the Ark's interior.

* * *

Notes

_Well, That's Odd_ was inspired by chapter 4 of _Spiraling out of Control_ by elvenarchess, specifically #30 - Body; if you've read it, you probably have a good idea of what's going on. XD The larger ficclet I pulled this from is almost finished and should be posted soon (assuming I don't get side-tracked again...) My apologies to elvenarchess for taking so long. --;;

_Fears_ was written this morning as the product of wondering what Sandstorm and Fireflight would fight about. It's supposed to have three parts (one focusing on Fireflight, one on Sandstorm, and one on then making up) but the first part was the only one I finished.

_Blessing_ is something I jotted down that led me to write a ficclet from Slingshot's POV. It's set after one of elvenarchess' sentences (#27 - Fall from ch. 4, one of my absolute favorites) which is set after Sandstorm leaves Fireflight. Slingshot was the only Aerial to see that the Wrecker was in just as much pain as his brother; after their near-death ordeal in 'Fall', Sling sees fit to get them back together via "their song". Just before he leaves, Slingshot gives the lovers his blessing.

(Btw, if anyone has any ideas as to what Sandy & Flight's song should be, I would LOVE some suggestions. :D)


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally_ got time to write. Excerpt from the ficclet I'm working on now (still needs massive editing). Takes place about when they stop thinking of the other as a fling and more as a lover. Prompt idea was "first kiss" - not a heat-of-the-moment type of kiss, but a real, emotion filled kiss. Or something like that. Whoever or whatever my muse is, they're far too vague. /

* * *

That smile hypnotized him. It was broad and dazzling, honest and open, rarely seen and, therefore, precious to Fireflight. Many nights he would trace the seams of the Wrecker's face, around his nose and optic band and jawline, but always back to that mesmerizing smile, tracing it until he knew the image and feeling perfectly in his spark.

Fireflight often wondered why Sandstorm kept his face hidden away, wished many times that he wouldn't, but always ended up silently scolding himself; he knew the triplecharger was uncomfortable with being so open. The Aerialbot was asking far too much - he had already pulled the mech further into his life and affections than either had anticipated. Better to treasure the now then slag it up by dragging them both deeper...

"'Flight?"

The jet turned to face the triplecharger behind him, and smiled outright when he saw that Sandstorm had yet to replace his battlemask; he always felt giddy knowing that with that one simple gesture, the normally secretive and introverted mech such a great deal of trust in him.

* * *

Can't say when the final one'll be posted, but I promise it will be finished (and twice as long, at least.) :3


End file.
